


Polite Arguments

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Arguing, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Polite Arguments

The saying goes that there are two things you never talk about in polite company: Religion and Politics. That’s polite company, though, and friends are hardly polite with one another, especially best friends. Even more especially best friends who have literally known each other from birth.

Dipper and Mabel sat in a car whose atmosphere was inundated with the palpable sense of their mutual anger at each other. They had finally finished their argument about halfway through their return from the movie and were now spending the rest of the trip in silence. “Finished” was a relative term, of course, since neither had bowed out willingly. They had more of reached an impasse where neither could come up with further arguments so the ‘conversation’ simply died.

While the twins could often discuss politics or religion with one another and have reasoned debates where they cordially accepted differences of opinion and often changed one another’s mind, almost the opposite of that saying was true of them. Their opinions on topics most would consider inane could become extremely heated. Sometimes it seemed like politics and religion were the only things they actually could have a reasonable discussion on, their teenage hormones flaring their emotions over the more simplistic things they disagreed on.

They pulled into the driveway of their home and exited the vehicle with nary a word. Entering the house, they both went to their rooms, directly across the hall from each other, and changed into pajamas. They opened their doors simultaneously, met each other’s eyes, and then, after a second’s stare, they headed to the living room.

Dipper hopped on the couch, moved a pillow to its arm and leaned against it with his legs spread. Mabel grabbed the remote from the coffee table and the blanket that hung over the back of the furniture. She sat between his legs and wiggled up against him, laying the blanket over them both while he wrapped his arms around her stomach. They relaxed into each other as she cut the TV on and searched for something to watch.

Yes, their argument had been as angry as any political or religious discussion could be between two people who virulently disagreed with one another, even if it was over something as minor as how the movie ended, but that was just how they argued. There had been no insults, no dismissals, only a tacit, if angry, understanding of how their opinions differed. Neither held anything against the other, it was just a moment in their lives that had now passed. Now they were in a new moment, one where Dipper affectionately squeezed her close as she nuzzled her cheek against him.

“You’re still a butt,” she said after a quiet minute.

“Takes one to know one,” he responded.

They shared a snicker and settled in to watch TV. Makeup cuddles were the best.


End file.
